The Princess, the Pauper, and Twenty Years Gone By
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Dan and Serena sleep together.They recall the past. Twenty years later, what happens? Rated K because I used a "potty" word.


_This piece was prompted by a thought in my head. I came home from my friend's chorus concert and I had make-up on and everything. When I looked in the mirror, a thought ran through my head about how dramatic the difference was. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, the season finale would've been totally different._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were leaving a gala after a public fight between Jenny and Rufus got very loud. Dan had decided to slip out quietly, along with Serena. She had been grateful, family fights are messy. Also, they tend to get louder in public. So, she and Dan go back to the loft, knowing that everyone else will go to the penthouse.

She glides into the loft, glad that no one else is there. She is so tired; the happy façade just barely stays on. Dan shuts the door behind him. He walks into his room while she stands there feeling awkward. He comes back with a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She goes into the bathroom to change.

Dan begins to heat up a skillet; he will make them grilled cheese. Nothing at that gala was even remotely edible. He melts the butter and puts on the bread for her grilled cheese. He hears her come out of the bathroom and looks up.

It's actually quite remarkable, how she changed. Gone is the majestic and bubbly princess. In her place is a leggy sleepy-eyed girl. She smiles shyly at him. For some reason, she feels oddly plain. Like Cinderella. Except Serena couldn't wait to turn back into a normal girl at midnight. Being a princess was tiring.

She takes the grilled cheese from him. He goes to change. He comes back and she smiles, thinking of anther Disney movie. They are just like Aladdin and Jasmine. Or were, anyway. She, the princess, and he, the poor boy.

It was all such a shame. When Dan looked up, confused, she realized that she had said it out loud. She now had two options. She could either, lie and make up an answer bull shitty enough that he believes it, or tell him the truth. She was never one to play it safe.

She tells him what a shame it was that they never worked out. He nods and stares off into space thoughtfully. What do you say to that? Especially after all this time. Also, when it just so happens to be true.

If they had worked out, it would've been another win for the hopeless romantics. But, real life often isn't like that. Patty Smyth and Don Henley said it true enough, sometimes love just ain't enough.

If they were different people, they would start blaming each other. But, they are who they are and the thoughtful silence continues. It's not awkward, as would be expected from that kind of announcement. They are both reminiscing. About the past, their past. Together.

They are talking about a certain disastrous first date when it happens. Over the course of the trip down memory lane, they had moved closer toward each other. So when they get up to the part about their first kiss, Dan kisses her, lightly, on the lips. There is a beat of silence. Then, she kisses him back.

They move slowly toward the bedroom. Still caught up in each other. Ignoring the voices in their heads telling them that this is a really bad idea. Unfortunately, they are romantics, so that part of their minds tells the rational part to take a breather.

To quote the Eagles, hopeless romantics, here we go again. It's those restless hearts that never mend.

They are right; they will never quite be able to get over each other. As is expected of first love. The amount of times they have gotten together, however, signify something else. Cupid is a narcissistic bastard.

So they sleep together and in the light of the morning, they part. It is never mentioned again. As far as anybody else is concerned, it never happened.

_Twenty years later, Serena will remember this as her eldest comes out of her room after going to a friend's party. She will go to her window in her penthouse in the Upper East Side. She will look out at the moon and wonder if he is doing the same. They have not spoken in five years. Keeping in touch is just so difficult. Especially since Serena got divorced again. _

_Twenty years later, Dan will remember this after reading about the generous donation the VanderWoodsen family made to the New York Public Library. He will lean on his windowsill of his loft in Brooklyn. The very same one that the particular memory took place. He will look out at the moon and wonder if it looks different from across the bridge. Then, he will go to his kitchen and make grilled cheese. Then, he will pick up her phone and dial her number. _

_They will stay up talking until dawn. After hanging up, they will feel seventeen again. They will smile and get into their respective beds. They will close their eyes. And they will dream of the past. And of each other. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Reviews are welcome. This is only my second D/S piece. _


End file.
